Zootopia Life
by Transformers 0
Summary: This is basically a compilation of the many lives of the many animals who live in the beautiful city of Zootopia. Includes some fun AUs!
1. Taking the Bunnies

**Expect an update to** _ **Wild Love**_ **real soon!**

 **I just had to get this idea out of my head!**

 **This is basically a compilation of the many lives of the many animals who live in the beautiful city of Zootopia.**

* * *

 **First slice of life? A medieval AU oneshot.**

* * *

 **Zootopia Life**

 **Taking the Bunnies**

On the lush plains of a valley, deep within the center of Middle Pangaea, three pairs of beast feet scurried and padded hurriedly o'er the grass. These three – a tiger, a rhino, and a fox – were soldiers of the Nirvanan Army. They fought to keep the peace between prey and predator.

A new threat had emerged. The Nation of the Vampire Bats had decided to go back to their primitive, savage roots. Instead of taking the civil diet of bugs and seafood, they had decided to drink the blood of those that they claim had oppressed them.

They started first with the attempted genocide of the pigs. Only several hundreds of pigs now remained. Then the bats tried their luck at taking the Antelope Kingdom, but the horned animals dealt much better defense against the bats.

Once it became clear that the bats – who outnumbered any single animal kingdom – had to be dealt with, the rest of the world declared war. Some predators, such as the stoats and the weasels, joined the bats in attempting to annex the entire land, bolstering the bats' ranks.

But under the leadership of Chieftain Bogo, the Buffalo Tribe rallied against the bats and lead a united front to restore justice to Pangaea.

Seeing that they had to lay low for a bit whilst searching for allies, or killing off foes that stood in the way, the bats decided to spend their resources and allies on the underground environment, beginning a mass slaughter of bunnies.

Those who weren't killed were taken prisoner to be exploited for labour. One such bunny tribe – the Spring Tribe – had lacked the resources and numbers to battle against the bats. And as this particular tribe of bunnies lead a pacifistic way of life, they had surrendered in an attempt to avoid bloodshed. That had only resorted in the men being killed to make an example for others. The stoats were then called in to abduct the females and the children.

And so Chieftain Bogo had dispatched tiger swordsman Delgato and rhino brute McHorn to help their best tracker, a young 18-year-old fox by the name of Nicholas, execute high stake reconnaissance to locate what was left of the missing bunny tribe.

Nicholas had managed to pick up the scent in a few days. A week later, they were arriving at the borders of No Animal's Land, where beasts who had strayed too far North from the safety of Animal Kingdoms never returned.

Delgato surveyed the landscape before him. It was deceptively tranquil.

"There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets their wills against us," the tiger murmured. Nick had taken point up further on a rock perch, desperately sniffing out the terrain in front of him in hopes that he would catch the bunnies' scent. He had to. His young friend Judy, an adorable 10-year-old bunny girl, lived amongst the Spring Tribe. He _had_ to find her. He _had_ to rescue her.

"Nicholas!" he heard McHorn call from behind him, "What do your fox eyes see?"

"The stoats've set up camp in the North East!" the young fox replied, before continuing his report.

"They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!"

* * *

 **They're Taking The Bunnies To Isengard!**

 _(Lively Instrumental Intro.)_

 _(Bunnies are seen dancing joyfully.)_

 **Nicholas:  
** _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_

 _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_

 _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!_

 _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard-gard-gard-gard-gard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard-gard-gard-ga-gard-gard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!_

 **Duke Weaselton:  
** _What did you say?_

 **Nicholas:  
** _The bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies  
_ _To Isengard, to Isengard!  
_ _The bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies  
_ _To Isengard, to Isengard!  
_ _The bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies, the bunnies  
_ _To Isengard, to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard-gard-ga-ga-ga-gard!_

 _(Badass Instrumental.)_

 _(Nick leads the way through No Animal's Land. Delgato and McHorn follow him.)_

 **McHorn:  
** _Tell me where is Bogo,  
_ _For I much desire to speak with him.  
_ _Tell me where is Bogo,  
_ _For I much desire to speak with him._

 **Delgato:  
** _A Night Howler Serum._

 **Duke Weaselton:  
** _What did you say?_

 **Delgato:  
** _A Night Howler Serum._

 **Duke Weaselton:  
** _What did you say?_

 **Nicholas:  
** _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!_

 **Gideon Gray:  
** _Stupid, dumb bunnies!_

 **Nicholas:  
** _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!_

 **Gideon Gray:  
** _Stupid, dumb bunnies!_

 **Nicholas:  
** _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!  
_ _They're taking the Bunnies to Isengard!_

 **Gideon Gray:  
** _Stupid, dumb bunnies!_

 **Finnick:  
** _You kiss me tomorrow…  
_ _I'll bite your face off!_

* * *

 **…You all have no idea how much I cracked up while writing this.**

 **And unfortunately, I just did this** _ **Lord of the (Animal) Rings**_ **AU just so I could do this song in a** _ **Zootopia**_ **version.**

 **And I love that remix as well.**

 **The Dread Crew of Oddwood's version of it is my favourite version in particular… until someone makes _my_ version come to life.**

 **But other than that, I have no further interest in** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **, so this AU chapter is just a one-off. Good news for that is I am putting this AU up for adoption, should someone actually be bothered to write a full LOTR/Zootopia mashup.**

 **Hope you were all entertained and laughing out loud!**

 **Don't forget to review! It will be much appreciated!**

 **Transformers 0 over the moon and out!**


	2. Freak Crash

**Freak Crash**

Nick floored the gas pedal in desperation as the criminal, a cheetah, bolted away from him. His fingers fumbled for the radio button. "Judy! I need you to come around and cut him off!"

"On my way!" said the diminutive officer as she sprinted around the block with all she was worth. This criminal was _smarter_ than most lawbreakers she and Nick had come across in their short time together as partners on the force. "I'm running! Standby!"

The cheetah twisted and used his assault rifle to blow several metal slugs at Nick. The fox ducked down as the ammunition screamed through his windscreen, shattering it with deafening cracks. He shook his muzzle furiously to force the shards of glass away off his face.

Nick snarled in grim fury and desperation when he rounded his car around a corner and glimpsed the cheetah pull away in a Jaguar XJ. "Judy! He's gotten a vehicle!" he roared into his radio.

"Copy that! I'm moving to intercept!" the young bunny said as she leaped from side to side off two parallel buildings. Once she got to the rooftops, she ran hard and slid down a sloping building balcony and leaped off, bouncing off some low-hanging power lines to land on the streets below. Just one more block to go! She readied her assault pistols.

"Judy, where are you?" Nick thought in desperation as the cheetah perpetrator unloaded another salvo at him. Two lucky bullets burst the cruiser's tires. "Bollocks!" Nick cursed as the police car violently screeched to a halt. Luckily, he saw that Judy had just burst out from a nearby alley, preparing her guns to offload shots at the vehicle of the thief.

Unfortunately though, Judy was too busy loading her firearms to watch where she was going, and before she knew it she had sprinted to the middle of the streets.

A gunshot to the stomach made her scream in agony.

"JUDY!" Nick yelled, dismounting the cruiser and running on all fours to the horrific scene that was unfolding in front of him.

But he was too late as the cheetah rammed his vehicle into a doubled over Judy, sending the bunny flying off the side of the curb.

"NO!"

Onlookers gasped in petrified shock as Nick reached Judy's side, turning her over as gently as he could.

There was nothing he could do.

Her bones were all shattered. Bloody entrails leaked out of her punctured flank. And her amethyst eyes were unblinking and half-lidded, staring lifelessly at the blue sky and beyond.

"Oh Judy," sobbed Nick as he cradled the body of his beloved close to his chest, never wanting to let her go.


	3. Freak Crash - Aftermath

**Freak Crash – Aftermath**

 _One month later…_

Nick trudged into the cemetery, a bouquet of dark violets in his paw, reflecting outward the rainstorm that his heart drowned him.

Several mammals still hung about every day, in mildly-sized groups. They all still missed her terribly. They would always miss her.

The rabbit that had defeated racism. Conquered nightmares. Stood up for all. Defended the city. Saved the world. Dedicated and sacrificed her life. But most importantly, won over his heart.

And now she was gone.

Nick couldn't stop the tears that welled in his throat and leaked one by one out of his lawn-coloured eyes. So he didn't try. There was no point anyway. His heart was forever shattered and irreparable.

The animals that milled silently, sadly, and solemnly around made eye contact with him for a few seconds, if only to share his heartbreak and grant him futile sympathy.

The entire Hopps family (which was a lot, mind you) crowded the cemetery and the streets on the day of their beloved daughter's funeral, where she was committed once more to the depths of the Earth from which the bunnies, and all other creatures, emerged from all those ages ago. A heart was torn for every speck of soil that was heaved upon the coffin, the sighs and the sobs of grieving mammals being carried away into eternity by the beating drums of the rain and the tragic howls of the wind.

Granted, those who lived their life as a part of the ZPD let the calamity slide through their heart like a blade, but that blade was treated as nothing more than a phantom. They would forever be scarred by another loss of a promising, compassionate officer. But they would also remember all that she did, all that she stood for, and fought for, and they would honour it all. They would not let her great and final sacrifice be in vain. They would fight ever harder to keep justice living strong, not just in Zootopia, but the rest of the world.

That way Judy would still live on.

Nick, though, never saw much logic in the process of "letting go to show that you love them".

The fox inwardly beat his heart to critical point in the weeks that followed his beloved's passing. She did not pass peacefully. She was ripped away, from this life and his heart. He had the chance to avenge her. Her killer struck again swiftly after his hollow victory, but when he did so, the ZPD were much better prepared that time. Even so, cornered in an isolated spot, with life, soul and reputation on the line, he chose to go out bleeding and banging. The officers that fell were to his fire lucky to have only been grazed at best, maimed at worst. Nick had taken the pleasure of delivering the final shot through the bastard's head. Not one soul in the rest of the world felt pity for that accursed feline killer. He chose to go out, not receiving nor reciprocating mercy, but instead delivering yet more gleeful ruthlessness and bloodshed amongst more innocents.

They all wished him a damned afterlife.

* * *

 _"It wasn't your fault."_

That's what every Hopps said to Nicholas Wilde. Even old Pop Pop.

But regardless, the fox still held the bunny's death as a thorn pierced deep in his heart.

As time went on, people saw that it seemed the fox would never forgive himself. And that they couldn't do anything about it.

To everyone, that hurt almost as much as losing Judy did.

Even worse, there was again nothing they could do about it. Officers gave heart-to-heart condolences, Nick's own family gave him unending compassion and sympathy, civilians always passed by him with relatable sadness and understanding etched onto their faces. But they got the gist that they had failed yet another of their own.

And by doing so, since said heartbroken victim was tied closely to Judy, it seemed they had failed her _again_. It seemed that even being taken to the afterlife too early and too soon wouldn't stop mortal beings from blackening her glowing idealism with their mistakes and their misconceptions.

And that _hurt_.

* * *

Nick laid the flowers, close to the heart of the gravestone that stood alone in front of him.

 _In Loving Memory of Judy Hopps – a beloved daughter, a talented student, a gifted officer, a wonderful friend, and a precious beloved._

That's what it said. And Nick had to force his blurry eyes to read again the figures that dictated the harsh reality that this compassionate, graceful life had been cut short. Far too short.

 _March 4, 1992_ _–_ _September 11, 2016_

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Nick collapsed down, knees on the ground, all 4 paws on the Earth, and howled uncontrollably, eyes blinking away streams of tears, releasing all of his anguish and torment into an unending physical and emotional breakdown.

Hours had passed before the red fox finally reeled his sanity and his emotions back in, and by then, the cold weather had started to permit first snow to fall.

Whether he liked it or not, Nick would have to let go. He would be willing to do so, if only temporarily. He would be back again tomorrow, perhaps committing the rest of his waking life to standing, sitting, doing whatever solemn action came to him by her graveside. Which was all that remained of her to him.

* * *

 _"Nick."_

 _"Nick."_

He had lost it now. He was sure he did.

Because that was _her_ voice.

And _she_ was standing before him, between two rows of trees that formed part of the silent nature guard that solemnly surrounded the graves of beloved mammals dearly departed.

 _She_ was clad in nothing more than a pure white gown that flowed down to just above her ankles, and Nick was both delighted and disturbed to see that a pair of divine wings had sprouted on her back between the time that he had last seen her, and the time that he was now currently and presently watching her. Which was right now.

But was she just a figment of his seemingly deranged mind? Or was she truly a ghost? Whether or not she was here to haunt him for his failures, or to bid him one last goodbye – a blissful one this time – he didn't know. All of this was too much to take in at the moment.

"Your heart bleeds terribly," the spectre spoke sadly.

"Having your engaged mercilessly ripped away from this life and this world will do that to ya," Nick responded flatly, his green orbs sparkling with wonder, and with fear.

"And why do you blame yourself for something that was purely out of your control?"

Nick's brief calmness cracked again.

"I failed to protect you. All of that sacrifice, all of that training, all of that bloodshed – and the only result is that I still fail you! I'm nothing more than wretched, miserable scum," Nick gasped back, utterly distressed by now. He added brokenly, "And I don't deserve anyone's pity or love – not even yours now."

He looked away, feeling very small, and very shameful. His crying came back in full force, and his head arched downwards in a grievous bow. His lungs heaved heavily in a body paralysed by tragedy, but an ethereal touch to his heart soon put a stop to that. Judy had swiftly and silently made her way over to him. Whether she flew or walked to him, he never recalled. All that he did remember of that moment was that it had brought saving light to his darkened life. It had turned his philosophical views of the world from a barren wasteland, to a lush and thriving meadow once more. He could only wish that it had lasted forever.

"It was _never_ your fault, my dear," Judy spoke to him. She sounded wiser now, and far more mature than Nick had ever heard her.

"It was that thug's fault, and his fault alone. God has already dealt retribution for his sins, just as he always has," continued Judy, before pausing and allowing a look of childlike joy to spread across her face, "But now, you should _rejoice_ for me. Do you know why, my beloved Nick?"

"Is… it… is it because…" Nick stammered out, before forcing his trembling lungs to get a hold of themselves, "Are you an angel?"

Judy's first reply was an ethereal kiss to his muzzle. Her second reply was telepathically voiced. And even in the fox's head, the voice of the girl he loved was as beautifully vibrant as shining, shimmering crystals.

"Yes. God has given me the ability to help others even beyond my death. Wonderful, isn't it?" smiled Judy, her angelic face glowing brighter in the darkening shadows of cold winter.

Nick could only nod half-heartedly. Judy could see his thoughts, though.

"Nick. Promise me one last thing."

Nick had to catch his breath to steady his beating heart, before answering back.

"For you my love, anything."

"You may mourn me, but don't waste yourself away searching endlessly for something that can never be found in this life anymore. You can let go of me. Do not be afraid. I will always live on in your heart. Because I am yours to love only. That is why."

Nick, for the first time in ages, smiled genuinely and without regret. Judy spoke once more to him. A final, and happy, farewell.

"Nick… you can let go now. I _know_ you can."

And so he did.

The girl he loved, his dearly departed, burst into brilliant ethereal flakes of divine light, gracefully soaring back upwards to the Heavens from which they came from.

And so Nick was able to finally let her go.

He never married anyone else. He had eyes for only one. He just lived the rest of his life, happy and fulfilled. Every so often his heart ached for what could have been, but he always went back to the path of what was and what is to come. He knew that he could. He knew it.

Judy showered him with blessings and everlasting love from the Heavens above. And God smiled down upon his life of graceful and happy servitude. Nick knew things would be alright.

* * *

And when he finally passed on from this life to the next, things _were_ alright.

He could finally be together with Judy.

Be with the only girl he could ever love.

They could _finally_ be happy together.

Forever.


End file.
